


Season 4: The Delay

by SunKrux



Category: The Lost World (tv series), lost world - Fandom
Genre: Fantasy, Gen, Multi, Parody
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2002-09-09
Updated: 2002-09-09
Packaged: 2017-10-24 22:00:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/268341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SunKrux/pseuds/SunKrux
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p><b>A/N:</b> This was inspired by  challengerspet's thread "Creative ways to use the show titles" and by CMS's  "behind the scenes" ff about what the <b>real</b> delay of S4 is.</p><p><b>Rating:</b> Should be safe for  all ages but is NOT for the sarcastically challenged (in other words, this is  very tongue in cheek)</p><p><b>Disclaimer:</b> I don't own the  show, the eps titles, characters, or my own house.  I'm just borrowing the show related items and renting part of a  house.  Ok, I can see you all are getting  bored, so enough of this drivel and on with the fic, 'ay? I hope people don't  mind me using their handles…I promise, I didn't make anyone say anything really  bad.  I will take full responsibility  for putting words into your mouths but nothing more.  weg</p>
    </blockquote>





	Season 4: The Delay

**Author's Note:**

> **A/N:** This was inspired by challengerspet's thread "Creative ways to use the show titles" and by CMS's "behind the scenes" ff about what the **real** delay of S4 is.
> 
>  **Rating:** Should be safe for all ages but is NOT for the sarcastically challenged (in other words, this is very tongue in cheek)
> 
>  **Disclaimer:** I don't own the show, the eps titles, characters, or my own house. I'm just borrowing the show related items and renting part of a house. Ok, I can see you all are getting bored, so enough of this drivel and on with the fic, 'ay? I hope people don't mind me using their handles…I promise, I didn't make anyone say anything really bad. I will take full responsibility for putting words into your mouths but nothing more. weg

After months of anticipation and waiting _TLW_ fans the world over gather for the latest edition of the **Treehouse News** to be posted. As each fan opens the thread and begins to read startled gasps and strangled sighs can be heard. Thus **The Journey Begins** as fans try to cope with the delayed production of _The Lost World's_ fourth season.

 _CalGal:_ You have got to be kidding me! I feel like I'm **Stranded** on a full freeway in the middle of a traffic jam, with nowhere to turn!

 _Jaclyn:_ This is **More Than Human** ly possible! They can't expect us to wait that long!

 _CMS:_ I need to lie down. Would some one bring me some **Nectar** please?

 _Ryalin:_ I feel like I'm wandering through a **Cave of Fear** with no way out.

 _Zakiyah:_ Who will bring us our **Salvation**?

 _Steph:_ If I don't see some new eps soon I'm afraid I won't be able to control my **Blood**

 **Lust!**

 _The other Fab5 move slowly away from Steph, they've seen that look before_

 _SunKrux:_ Maybe the negotiations ran **Out of Time**.

 _J &GR-S:_ Now, now people chin up. Just think when we do announce the start date for

Season 4 production, it will seem like **Paradise Found** to everyone!

 _CAP:_ Oh, please, if I don't get to see Will in some new eps, I will not be able to control

 **The Beast Within** me!

 _CMS:_ I'll just be glad if they never do another eps like **Creatures of the Dark**!

 _Others giggle in unison and shake their heads in agreement_

 _Tara1980uk:_ I did a **Tribute** page to help cheer the cast and crew up to show them that

the fans are behind them.

 _chantal:_ If I had **Absolute Power** this would nevah have happened!

 _Zakiyah (all dreamy eyed):_ I hope they do another **Camelot** like eps. I really love that

one.

 _SunKrux:_ You know sometimes I think the "suits" were chosen by an **Unnatural**

 **Selection**.

 _CalGal:_ I am so tired of this happening **Time After Time**. I don't understand why

people can't see what a great show this is.

 _J &GR-S:_ Geez, we kind of feel like the **Prodigal Father** here. Honest folks, this delay is

GOOD news. Keep positive!

 _Ryalin:_ I'd give my **Birthright** for another season or two.

 _CMS (gets up like she's just witnessed the_ **Resurrection** _of positive thinking):_ I

know…I'll write some fan fic to ease my sorrow. I'll blame it all on the

raptors!

 _Jaclyn:_ I feel a **Prophesy** coming on. There WIL be a Season Four! There has to be!

 _LadyRoxton:_ We have to know if Marguerite is truly the **Chosen One**! They can't leave

us hanging like that!

 _J &GR-S (backing away from the fans, slowly):_ Does it feel like we've encountered some

 **Barbarians at the Gate** with all this doom and gloom talk? Come on folks its **All or Nothing** in supporting a positive outlook on this.

 _Several fans come in dressed as_ **Amazons** _and looking like they just finished a_ **Tourist Season** _in The Lost World. Some of them have gone_ **Stone Cold** _from the_

 _news they've just read._

 _verned:_ As the official birthday/milestone poster, it's my **Divine Right** to demand we get

season four!

 _chantal:_ ooooooohhhhh verned, you know that only goes **Skin Deep** don't you.

 _Tara1980uk:_ Shhhhh, I think I hear **London Calling**.

 _SunKrux:_ I feel like **The Prisoner** in a really bad movie. You know the kind…where

they torture the prisoners by making them watch really bad TV.

 _CAP:_ Just so long as I don't lose my 50 million copies of **The Games** I think I can

survive this horrendously long wait.

 _CMS:_ I have an idea! Let's go to **The Source** of this problem and set it straight!

 _Armslore:_ I'm game as long as I can get some **Trophies** , like some of the guns they use

on the show!

 _Ryalin:_ I'll go, just so long as we don't run into that **Voodoo Queen**.

 _SunKrux and Steph (in unison):_ We'll go as **The Guardians** _(They look at Zakiyah)_

 _Zakiyah:_ Why do I feel like I'm **Under Pressure** here?

 _Ryalin:_ Come on Zakiyah, I know you've always wanted to be **The Outlaw**!

 _J &GR-S:_ We have the feeling that **The Quality of Mercy** of some of our fans is not what

we'd hoped it would be. Seriously, some of them have the **Mark of the Beast** on

them.

 _SunKrux:_ Hey, I'm a **Survivor** of three frellin' long _FarScape_ hiatuses, I can handle this.

If not I'll just put **The Pirate's Curse** on whoever keeps Season four from

happening.

 _Jaclyn:_ Why do I suddenly feel like **The Visitor**?

 _Carolyn:_ Maybe because you've been so wrapped up in **A Man of Vision** named Roxton.

 _Verned (climbing out of us rock hide out holding the much sought after Will piccie):_

Well, out of the pan and **Into the Fire**

 _Suddenly from_   
**Out of the Blue**   
_a gaggle of Rabid Will fans start to chase him_

 _while running he slams into_   
**The Travelers**   
_who whisk him off._

 _chantal:_ If only SunKrux and I could see **Eye to Eye** on sharing Roxton, maybe this

waiting for Season Four would be more bearable.

 _CMS:_ I feel my **True Spirit** coming out.

 _Armslore:_ Aw man would you look at this its **The Knife**!

 _Zakiyah (looking up):_ Do you all see that? It looks like a **Fire in the Sky**. I wonder

what it is.

 _JR-S (looking at her hubby):_ Hon, do you feel like your sitting on **Dead Man's Hill** with

all this pessimism around?

 _GR-S (taking her hand):_ Actually it's beginning to feel like a **Hollow Victory**.

 _CalGal:_ Maybe it's a curse caused by **The Witch's Calling**.

 _Armslore, Fox3 and some of the other male bb members are standing around_

 _looking like_ **Brother** s **in Arms**.

 _CAP:_ I feel like the **Ice Age** has set in again. I need to see Roxton in that tux he wore in

 **The End Game**.

 _CalGal:_ Did I just see some **Phantoms** float by here, laughing at us all?

 _SunKrux:_ That's it I have to tell them all what **The Secret** is to surviving a long

wait like this. But first I should **Finn** ish this silly fic.

 _Ryalin:_ Twin o' mine, I have a **Suspicion** that you are reaching right now. Just promise

me that that I won't have to suffer through **The Imposters** again.

 _Steph:_ I could really use an **Elixir** about now.

 _CMS:_ Would you all look at this amazing **Tapestry** I bought off ebay? Isn't it fabulous?

It's bound to become a **Legacy** around here.

 _Zakiyah:_ Why do I feel like I'm **Trapped** in the **Heart of the Storm**?

And thus ends my lame attempt to entertain and lighten the hearts of _TLW_ fans everywhere by using EVERY bloody eps title in this little fic. Hope you all enjoyed it.

 _SunKrux collapses in her favorite papasan chair and promptly falls asleep._


End file.
